our souls collide
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: late on night Harry and Draco discover just how hard they collide. crap summary i know but the great Ariadne the descendant of aengus irish god of love will try harder. part 2 of the stand alone series.


1

**Our souls collide.**

Disclaimer:i don't own. But I wish I did. I mean harry and draco are every gay/bisexual boy's wet dream's. that and dray's a blond. tries to use magic as a source bwahahahahahahaha. blow's up in face damn. Well yeah I don't own. For now. dramatic dark music

summary: late one night Draco and harry learn how bad they collide.

* * *

Harry and Draco had just got done making love in the room of requirement's when Draco looked at Harry as he lay on his chest drawing protection symbolic runes with his finger on Draco's stomach when he asked the one question Harry did not want asked.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

"Hey Harry" Draco asked uncertaintly.

"Hmm" was Harry's lazy reply.

"Can we... you know... go public" Draco asked.

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again.**_

"No Draco" Harry said sitting up.

"Why not" the hurt was evident in his voice.

"It would ruin everything. I can't" Harry said getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

"Where are you going" Draco asked in panicky voice.

"Draco I can't do this I think we should break up"Harry said flatly.

"Oh, okay. So all I was to you was just some human toy you used to get fucked. Let Draco Drill the boy who lived and leave him cause he is the bad guy. Well we can't have the people know the golden boy get's drilled in the ass by his opposite the cold sivler bad dude(1)"Draco laughed bitterly.

"Dray that's not true" Harry gasped. That stung his heart a little to bad. Because in a way it sounded true even though it wasn't.

"Is it?" Draco bit back."Cause gee Potter you sure have one hell of a way to show you love me.

"Dray"Harry began to be cut off.

"Its Malfoy to you. I thought I could trust and love you with all my heart. You said and I quot 'open up to me. Let me love you' humph. Some righteous hero. Well then again I am the supposed bad guy so you have a right to use me as a human dildo." Draco said tears forming.

"I never" Harry started but was again cut off.

"You did use me Potter. See you next year _GOLDEN HERO." _Draco sneered purposefully spitting the word golden hero. As Draco left Harry saw the tear's and whispered in the dark. " What have I done"

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_.

The next day Harry and Draco got on the train to go home. The ride was great expect for the wail's of anguish that you could hear from Draco's compartment. Harry only whispered again. "What have I done"

The next year started and Harry knew that he fucked up big time. Harry had read the paper Hermione showed him at school about how Draco was put in saint mungos. His father had hit him with a crucio. Draco had then killed his father since he was half mad by the time the crucio was taken off. The paper stated that Draco got hit with the curse by his father was he felt he had to discipline his son for being gay and not marrying that pansy girl even though the source's said that she was also gay and with a Gryffindor. Harry had threw the paper as if it burned him and ran to his dorm and stayed there. Later Harry saw Draco walking. Draco had to undergo strong treatment since his insanity was very very minor. Draco was pacing down the empty corridor with an empty look. Harry watched in horror as the Slytherin's knocked Draco over. Draco just stayed down taking his beating like he deserved it. Pansy screamed for them to stop getting a few boy's off and punching a few good with the help off Hermione who broke some kid's nose in the process. Ron and Blaise ran in to help since a couple kid's started getting in Pansy and Hermione's face. Harry was envious that they were all public with there being gay and with Slytherin's. Harry was not happy especially because his dad was with Severus but he couldn't and broke someone in the process. Harry scowled. 'No Draco is my dragon. They can not touch him like that' harry growled. Harry shouted two hex's at the group of Slytherin's and sent the torturing hex at them after. They dropped screaming in pain. " let be a lesson. NO ONE TOUCH'S MY BOYFRIEND" Harry yelled. The student's gasped but Ron, Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy smiled so wide there face's would have cracked. Harry turned to Draco and lifted his head. "Im so sorry love. Please forgive me" Harry begged. Just then Harry saw a glimpse of the real Draco. " kiss me and tell me you honestly love me"was his reply. Harry cried happily with tears. " you bleeding sodding git of course I love you. That and my ass belong's to you. I mean it say's property of Draco Bleeding Sexy Fucking Malfoy." Harry yelled. " and beside's how could I not wheb our soul's seem to collide full force all the time" Harry said as an after thought and passionately kissed Draco. Draco mewled happily and kissed back adding his tongue to deepen the kiss. The student's gaped and some fainted while other's just was like whoa Harry take's it in the ass from draco. And other's were like Draco literally wrote that on Harry's ass.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally findYou and I collide

Its been 10 year's. Harry had shown his true snake as well as Ron and Hermione. Harry and Draco live happily married with twin boy's.( which harry delivered all hale the power of Severus and his potion's).Ron and Blaise as well are married with like 5 kids. ( damn Ron you must love to give birth. Such a momma's boy. Just like me). Pansy and Hermione are married and Hermione is currently pushing her baby out screaming " give me every drug you've got" at the top of her lung's and also saying. " get this goddamn thing outa me".( Yeah well Harry and Ron told her to Scream that and to also threaten to cut her penis off if Pansy ever brung it near her again which resulted in Harry and Ron getting kicked in the ball's by Pansy). Voldytart now ruled the world (as a good leader) to everyone's surprise it was fumblewhore that was evil. And as they say they all lived happily ever after.

And remember even a hero can't stab alone.

* * *


End file.
